In providing an electric service in a community, pad mounted transformers are frequently used. Such a transformer is contained in a box or casing on a pad usually on the ground. The primary connection to the transformer is usually underground with provision made for tapping off secondary outlets on the transformer. The secondary terminal positions are usually three and each can provide for any number of taps.
The transformer is supplied with a copper terminal, either a bar with holes or threaded stud which projects through a terminal provided in the transformer casing to allow for a tap of the bar or stud.
It is necessary to tap off the stud through use of a suitable connector and then insulate the tap. The subject invention provides a dead front multi-tap terminal connector casing which is easy and provides the necessary insulation.